


overdose

by lumnia (duhburlala)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhburlala/pseuds/lumnia
Summary: 接动画207剧情
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	overdose

**Author's Note:**

> 接动画207剧情

土强国某处，在一家贩卖杂货的商铺里，祖寇把手里的东西依次搁到柜台上：一瓶五百毫升的白酒，一块干面包和几枚硬币。这不是他第一次喝酒，但是，在此之前，他只喝过一次酒。那是许久以前的事了，但他仍能清楚记得，当时母亲健在，他尚未被流亡，而他的伯父艾洛常年外出打仗，每每军队凯旋归来，宫内总会举办盛大的庆功宴，美酒佳肴应有尽有，就在其中一个酒宴上，他得到了一杯黄澄澄的香槟。他当然不知道那是酒（说到底，谁会给一个小屁孩一杯酒呢？），一连喝了四口，与其说是酒的味道，倒不如说是喝酒这个念头本身让他更为兴奋——杯里的东西尝起来就像冒着泡的尿液，甜味甚少，尾韵里还含有一点苦，远没有他想象中的那般美味——然后，整个房间就在他眼前摇晃了一整晚。再然后，也许阿祖拉籍此嘲笑过他，也许没有，他不记得了，也许他母亲也对此做了什么，以至于他后来再没机会沾酒，可那都不重要了，因为他现在只想重拾当初的体验，想要全世界在他眼前再一次颠倒、旋转，甚至是，崩塌。

柜台后面的男人抬起埋在报纸里的眼，开始打量祖寇的脸，过一会儿，他瞥了一眼台面上的酒瓶。祖寇没有说话，他已经习惯了这样的视线，太多人对他的外形和装束感到好奇，或者同情，眼前这个人必然也是其中之一。他们像是要揪住他刨根问底，将他生吞活剥，要听他诉苦，听他抱怨他的身世和伤疤，还要为此表示安慰和流泪，而这一切只会让他感到反胃。如果喝酒的话，他可能会好过一点儿，他想。他无法驱赶这个念头，就好像它永久地寄生在他脑子里。更糟的是，他知道这是事实。

男人又看了一眼，祖寇以为对方会说，“年轻人，你还没到喝酒的年龄呢，回家吧。”他甚至做好了硬抢的准备。

然而，那人告诉他：“我父亲的右臂上也有一块烧伤，被火宗烫的，和你左脸的疤痕有一点像……无意冒犯。”说完还耸了耸肩。

祖寇登时觉得喉咙生疼，仿佛那里也被火狠狠地烫过。他点点头，盯着不远处的一块木板，那上面贴满花花绿绿的纸张，较为显眼的是蓝灵和神通的悬赏海报。

“看来大家的日子都不好过，你说是吧，伙计？”男人向他笑笑，把柜台上的硬币收到抽屉里，“祝你好运！”那个声音跟着祖寇走出店门。

离开村子之前，祖寇给驼马喂食干草，与在马厩附近打牌的先生们寒暄。“沿着这条山路直走，经过一片树林，一路向西，再跨过两条吊桥，三天后可抵达满月湾，你乘渡轮跨湖，对岸便是永固城。”他们好心地为他指路。

太阳落山时他刚好穿过树林，决定在小溪旁稍作休息，他将驼马栓到树上，从马鞍袋里掏出那瓶白酒，瓶口对嘴开始猛灌。酒液从喉管流进胃里，热辣辣地烧灼他的食管和肠道，烧光他身体内部所有红肿疼痛的地方，这和他小时候尝过的香槟——像水一样淡而无味的饮品——完全不同，酒精的刺鼻味和辛辣感一瞬将他笼罩。这就是他想要的，他晕乎乎地想，他需要这个。

他喝得尽兴，但也着急，十分钟不到酒瓶已经空了一半。一旁蜷腿歇息的驼马突然发出一声刺耳的鸣叫。白酒并没有如他所愿地生效，他本以为它能彻底抹掉自己的记忆，像用肥皂搓洗衣服那样，灰尘和污垢溶进泡沫里被水流带走，他的痛苦也会随之消失，然而，每咽下一口酒，眼前的世界就会又清晰一分，各种细节令他头晕目眩：他看见裤脚上的泥巴印，头顶上因风颤抖的树叶，在他鞋底下缓慢蠕动的、拇指大小的蜗牛，他盯着湍急的溪水出了神，还能看见水面下若隐若现的鲫鱼。月光是那么稀薄，他却能把周围摸索得一清二楚。他变得更焦躁了，酒也喝得更快。他想起他被逐出家门那天父亲脸上的表情，对方在决斗后甚至没用正眼看他，仿佛他不仅仅是家族的污点，他其实从不存在。他的父亲只关注当下和未来，过去永远成为过去，他也知道，他父亲的未来里没有他，没有他的母亲，他的伯父……很可能也没有阿祖拉。

想到这里，他感觉到恶心，如同肺里塞满了棉花。夜里的凉风扑面而来，他趴在地上，把一整瓶白酒统统吐了出去。他并非从未设想过，事实上，被放逐的三年里他无时无刻不在寻思：事情怎会发展成这样，怎会错得这样彻底，难道他的余生都要用来弥补他的过失？但他后来意识到，这样的结果其实是谁都不想要的。

那天晚上，祖寇不知道自己在地上躺了多久，他只知道，有一阵脚步声靠近，有人喊了他的名字，然后，有一只手扶住了他的肩膀，温暖，轻柔，却足够有力。那只手没有松开。

他理应反抗的，可是他没有，因为他当下烂醉如泥，还觉得那个人的声音像他的父亲——尽管他父亲从未如此温和地唤他的名，或者那样温柔小心地触碰他——他允许自己认为那是他的父亲。灯笼的光朦胧地照在他脸上，他眯着眼，依稀看到对方花白的胡子和头发，他的伯父脱下外衣，轻轻将它盖在他身上。即便如此，他仍认定刚才的就是他的父亲。接着，他手里的空瓶被取走了，伯父的手在他头上不重不轻地抚了抚。祖寇安然地阖上眼。许多年前，他们还会去余烬岛度假的时候，他的父亲也会像这样揉他的头，对他说：“儿子，该回去了。”

他恹恹地哭了起来。他是那么地渴望父亲的爱，可他的父亲谁也不爱。


End file.
